


Poison Oak

by Cg_Shark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cg_Shark/pseuds/Cg_Shark
Summary: He’d seen the stars a thousand times before, but there was something different about them tonight.





	Poison Oak

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older thing I wrote based off the Bright Eyes song "Poison Oak".
> 
> 10 years later and I dead ass still ship AkuRoku as fuck
> 
> In which Axel helps Roxas escape from his home life.

Poison Oak

 

The endless hours of staring at the road in silence was beginning to wreck havoc on Roxas’ eyes. Every time he lay his head back to try and get some rest, white lines darted along the backs of his eye lids, only adding to his discomfort. Or maybe it was extreme boredom he was suffering from? They’d long since lost any form of reception on the radio, and Roxas wasn’t exactly interested in turning on his cell phone only to have it blown up again by his very concerned parents. Roxas internally cringed, the very thought of describing his parental units as anything other than ‘abusive’ or ‘bigoted’ agitating him further. 

“Somethin’ up, babe?”

Roxas managed to lift up his head to look at the source of the question, blinking once or twice before resting his head back against the shockingly cold window.

“Just thinking.”

The blonde closed his eyes, focusing on the soft scream of the highway as Axel let out a quick murmur of understanding. The red head knew better than to push the subject when it came to Roxas and his thoughts. Another heavy silence fell over the car as they continued to fly down the stretch of very dark and very abandoned state highway. The road was wide open, no plans for the next hour, no exits for the next fifty miles. Axel and Roxas were quite obviously the only two people for miles around. 

It was perfect. 

Even if neither of them had any idea where they were going and barely enough money or wits between them to last the next two days. It was perfect because the very thought of sleeping under a tree curled up with Axel was better than staying in even the same state as his parents. For the first time in his life, Roxas was calling the shots.

“Hey Rox, you sure you’re okay? I mean… He really did a number on your face…” Axel’s voice was laced with concern, causing Roxas’ previously annoyed dispossession to melt away. Despite the red head’s rough and often times intimidating exterior, Roxas knew better than to believe his lover was anything less than just an over grown Teddy Bear. The blonde reached up to ghost his fingers over the still horribly tender bruise under his right eye, the swelling now spreading down towards his jaw line. Shit. Why the face?

“I’ll live.” Roxas replied, burying himself deeper into the over sized hoodie he’d stolen from Axel a while back, attempting to make himself more comfortable. “It’s you I’m worried about. Do you want me to drive for a little while?” He asked, turning his eyes to gaze at the profile of his boyfriend’s sleep deprived face.

“Nice try, babe. I’m the only one who gets behind the wheel of my baby here.” He said with a soft laugh, patting the vintage steering wheel affectionately before tossing a playful wink in the blonde’s direction. 

Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes. He chose not to comment, knowing exactly how anal Axel was when it came to his car. They’d fucked far too many times in it to know that a drop of anything on the seats was unacceptable. “I don’t want to die. Let me know if you’re falling asleep.” He mumbled, turning away from the red head and looking out into the inky black scenery that engulfed the never ending country side. They were literally in the middle of no where. Blue eyes trained up, and for the first time in twenty-four hours, a smile played at the blonde’s lips. There above them, embedded in the overwhelming dark, were stars. Millions- no- billions of them. They shimmered softly, their thousand year old light beaming down onto the sleeping earth; lighting their way almost brighter than the car’s head lights.

It was beautiful. 

“Pull over.” Roxas commanded suddenly, wanting more than anything to get a closer look at the natural wonder. 

“Wha’? Roxas-”

“Please?”

Axel sighed and did as he was told, slowing down and pulling over on the shoulder of the highway. Roxas jumped out into the late winter air, running around to the driver’s side and nearly yanking the red head out.

“What the f-”

“Shh. Just look.”

Axel made to protest, choosing not to do so and followed Roxas’ lead. “There’s so many…” The blonde breathed, unable to contain his smile as he gaped up into the ever lasting abyss. Roxas was sure he had never seen anything quite so wonderful in his entire life. He’d seen the stars a thousand times before, but there was something different about them tonight. It was as if on this particular day, at this particular time, the burning balls of gas trillions of miles away had aligned just for him. It was as if they’d formed and shifted to spell out the message he’d so desperately wished to hear the last twenty years of his life. Freedom. He was truly free to do as he pleased. For the first time ever, Roxas was his own person, and it was absolutely spectacular. Beside him, Roxas heard Axel shiver and fumble for a cigarette, scooting just a bit closer.

“Babe, as much as I’d love to stand here with you-”

“I’m free.”

“What?”

“Don’t you get it?” Roxas laughed loudly, letting out a whoop into the empty winter air and throwing his arms up. “Axel. I’m fucking free. I will never answer to them again!”

Roxas watched Axel stare at him blankly for a few moments, normally sharp features softened by the natural light of the moon. He knew Axel would never understand the liberation he felt at that moment. He had never been burdened by the weight of expectation and holding together a broken home. In fact, Axel's entire family wore rebellion like a badge of honor; the hereditary wild crimson spikes just the tip of the iceberg. He knew Axel could never understand what it was like for him to stand beneath the moon and stars and for the first time feel nothing but the weight of a sweater on his shoulders. But somehow, the smile that played at the taller male’s addicting lips told Roxas he was trying.

Roxas dove his hand into the pocket of his jeans, fishing out his cell phone without bothering to turn it back on. He stared at it for a second, unsure of what to do. This was now the only contact he had with his parents… With anyone other than Axel, really. In that moment, the blonde realized he no longer cared about the two people who had signal handedly crushed every dream he’d had for the last twenty years. He was going to rid himself of their abuse, and it was amazing. In one quick motion, Roxas heaved the electronic over the side of the highway, the small device instantly being sucked into the night. He yelled after the now lost phone, grinning like a mad man.

A large comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, Roxas whiling around to face the source. Watery blue eyes locked in with sharp green ones as a mutual understanding passed between them. It was now Roxas, and the only thing he’d ever allowed himself to be truly passionate about alone on this endless stretch of pavement. “Axel…” he choked, heavy tears streaming down his wind burned cheeks as he threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. He’d call Ventus and Sora from Axel’s phone later when they finally had reception. But right now all Roxas could bring himself to do was cry. He let it all out, twenty years worth of burdens fell as the love of his life held him, rubbing slow circles on his back. To be honest, Roxas wasn’t sure what the tears were for. But it felt good, and for the first time ever, he didn’t need an explanation. The sobs gradually died down, and after what seemed like forever Roxas looked up. 

“I love you.” Roxas said, barely audible above the howling wind whipping up off of the highway. “I love you, so much.”

Axel didn’t immediately reply, instead he leaned down, one chilled hand touching the blonde’s equally frigid cheek. He paused, the tips of their noses touching for a brief moment before Roxas leaned up to close the gap between them. The kiss was tender, their lips occasionally moving just to feel the other. Axel needed Roxas just as much as Roxas needed Axel, and that was understood between them. Axel was the first to break off, pulling the smaller teen into a bone crushing embrace. They were alone now, each other’s only company in the middle of the country. Roxas was more than okay with that. If they had to slum it together and sleep on the streets, selling Axel’s art for money, Roxas figured he’d be the happiest man alive. 

Where ever Axel was, home was too. 

Of course, the fairy tale, vagabond romance playing out in the blonde’s head was completely ridiculous; Axel had a family to return to. He had two brothers and two loving parents that were probably worried sick about him right now. And Roxas? Well, Roxas had a Ventus. His identical twin who was definitely going into cardiac arrest. 

“What are we going to do?” Roxas finally piped up, fingers coming to play with the metallic zipper on his boyfriend’s jacket as he huddled against the lithe body for warmth.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what are we going to do. I can’t go home, Axel.”

Axel paused, squeezing the blonde impossibly tighter against himself.

“Live with me.”

“I can’t just-”

“You can and you will. And it’s not like you need a spare bedroom. You’d sleep in my bed. With me.” Axel grinned playfully, bending to kiss Roxas’ tussled spikes. 

Roxas sighed, snuggling against the older male’s chest. “Fine.” He’d argue about it later.

Another silence fell between them, only to be interrupted by a sheepish sounding Axel. “Shit, it’s really cold.”

Roxas laughed and nodded in agreement, releasing his boyfriend and walking around to the passenger side. “So… Where are we?” He asked once they were both settled back into the car and out of the wind.

“Does it matter?”

Roxas thought for a moment. “No.” It didn’t. Because beside Axel was the only place Roxas needed to be. 

“That’s what I thought.” Axel teased, starting up the car and blasting the heat. “We’ll exit when we get tired, and start new in the morning.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Roxas smiled, taking Axel’s hand and squeezing gently as they pulled back out onto road.

“Hey, Rox?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.”

Eventually, they would turn around and head home. But not tonight. Tonight they had each other, a tank of gas, and new found freedom. And that was good enough for the both of them.


End file.
